


Крест у сердца

by Tinumbra



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Эггзи снимает футболку, и для Гарри открывается дивный новый мир.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 10





	Крест у сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cross Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492479) by [Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler). 



За неделю до того, как Эггзи попал в «Кингсман», в Лондоне стояла нехарактерно хорошая погода: было ясно и очень жарко. Практически все парни района от мала до велика собрались на поле поиграть в футбол, разделившись на две команды — одна в футболках, другая — без. Эггзи попал во вторую. 

Ближе к полудню большая часть мальчишек, чьи мамы были дома, разошлась по домам на перекус. А Эггзи с Джамалом решили забраться на крышу позагорать, где Эггзи и задремал. 

Разбудил его холодный ветер и чертыхающийся приятель. 

— Пошли отсюда нахрен, холодища!.. 

Спустившись с крыши на балкон, они зашли к Джамалу в квартиру, и Эггзи, остановившись у зеркала, сказал:

— О, чёрт. 

Поглядев на него, Джамал гоготнул: 

— А все потому, что никогда не снимаешь этот дебильный кулон.

* * *

У нескольких агентов были семьи. У Гавейна — жена и близнецы, у Персиваля — любовница из «Сотбис», даже Артур держал на столе фотографии своих внучек. А вот Гарри Харт всегда был женат на работе. Он и Ланселот. Они оба первыми вызывались на самые трудные задания и усерднее всех тренировались. Гарри считал себя повенчанным с работой, как монахиня с боженькой, Мерлин же считал его самоотверженным идиотом. 

Они с Гарри провели немало вечеров в барах, куда красивые молодые люди приходили в поисках мужчин в дорогих костюмах. И некоторые из них Гарри даже нравились. Однажды он провёл выходные со светловолосым пареньком по имени Эндрю, и когда сообщил Мерлину, что расстался с ним, тот его даже стукнул. Со словами: «Да-да, забота о благополучии страны, я понял, но, Гарри, дай кому-нибудь позаботиться и о тебе». 

Если бы Эггзи был одним из тех, кто посещал те полутёмные бары, Гарри сразу бы обратил на него внимание. Улыбчивый и обаятельный, он был уверен в себе, уравновешен и прекрасно сложен. Увидев парня в первый раз, Мерлин с усмешкой поинтересовался, где конкретно Гарри его нашёл. 

Может быть, Гарри задержался по ту сторону зеркала, потому что рекруты как раз начали переодеваться в пижамы, готовясь к своей первой ночёвке в «Кингсман», и он, обсуждая с Мерлином учебный план, одновременно посматривал на Эггзи, на то, как двигаются мускулы под золотистой, поцелованной солнцем кожей. 

Тот направился к зеркалу почистить зубы, по пути снимая футболку. Гарри звучно сглотнул. Мальчик был неотразим: умный, озорной, обаятельный... и со знаком «Кингсман» на сердце. 

Подняв глаза на звук, Мерлин хмыкнул. 

— Может быть, вам с «Кингсманом» удастся его поделить.


End file.
